The Miner and The Warrior
by Insane-Discord
Summary: When Kane[my OC] makes friends with a man named Steven, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into
1. Meetings

**The rewrite has begun! Not many changes were needed in this chapter! So here it is; Chapter 1 refurbished in all it's glory!**

 **I do believe the disclaimer is due though~**

 **Hero||I-D Does not own Minecraft, Steven, or I**

 **Steve|| They only own the plot**

 **Kane|| ANNNND Me of course!**

* * *

Running through the rain in the pitch dark was not on Kane Ichorus' to-do list; yet here he was, doing just that. The sound of footsteps, though vaguely drowned out by the rain, could still be heard behind him as the chaser picked up their pace. The younger participant of this game of tag could imagine the pleased smirk he knew was most likely pasted to his stalkers face. A low chuckle sounded from behind him, accompanied by a soft yet malicious voice.

 _"Come now, I only want to have a little fun."_

Faster. Faster. Damn it run faster!

The snap of a twig cracking beneath one's foot. The quick breathing of one out of breath. Right as he thought he had lost his follower, Kane froze in horror as two white eyes shone through the rainy night only feet in front of him. He backed up, only to find a sadistic smirk creeping over the being's face.

 _"It's useless trying to run away. Why do you keep trying to do so?"_

As his back hit against the trunk of a large tree, he thought it was all over. He was going to die right here and now, and no one would ever find out what had happened. _'Not that anyone would care...'_ , he thought, eyes closing, awaiting the final blow that would end it all. That was what he thought, until he heard a noise like that of a strangled yelp. As he looked up, he noticed that the white-eyed man was nowhere to be seen. Needless to say he didn't wait to find out what had happened. He took off at a run back through the woods, dodging the mobs that had stayed away up until their so called "master" left the scene. Now they gravitated towards him like an untamed wolf after a flock of sheep, slowly closing in to make their strike. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kane sighed in relief as the village he lived in came into vision. He quietly made his way home, not wanting to cause any trouble by waking those who were asleep.

When he reached his house, he silently walked through the door, shut it, and made a beeline for his bedroom. Not long after he collapsed onto his bed did the welcoming curtain of darkness took over, and the male drifted off, not even having bothered to change from his wet, muddy attire.

 **~Morning~**

Sun filtered through the window directly behind the sleeping man, casting out shadow's grip on the room. Blinking his eyes open, Kane sat up, rubbing his temple with a two fingers. "Uggh... I'm never staying out late again..." he mumbled, pushing himself out of bed. After discarding his now dried clothes, the mud crusted onto them, he got dressed and looking through the only food items he had left and also the state his old cracking stone sword was in, he started out the door to go visit some of the other residents of the village to get some things. It wasn't very busy today actually. The main commotion came from the village's younger children messing around in the wheat fields, or chasing each other through herds of livestock. Smiling at the sight, he continues on till he reached the blacksmith, almost running into someone he'd never seen before. The man had a cyan blue shirt, old jeans, and gray shoes, accompanied by smoothed-down brown hair and blue eyes, going well with his tannish complexion. He appeared so familiar to Kane, but the boy couldn't place the recognition. It appeared that he was talking about getting a new pickaxe, and Kane could tell why. The one the guy held was cracked in many places, being a stone pick.

Kane waited patiently till the newcomer was finished before walking over, only to be introduced by the village blacksmith to the visitor.

"There you are Kane... Needing a new Sword I suppose? Or are you just getting your old faithful repaired?" inquired Raphael, the village's smithy

Kane smiled " Just getting a repair if your not too busy."

"Oh, not at all! Not at all! I was just talking with mister Steven here. He just moved to the area, and so I was giving him a few tips as well as talking about arrangements for a new pickaxe."

Kane nodded, turning to the other male" I'm assuming your Steven? Nice to meet you, I'm Kane Ichorus."He said, extending his hand

Steve took his hand, shaking it before talking "Yes I am, and the same to you!"

"So what brings you to the area?"

Steve's smiled faltered for just a second before answering "Oh...well... My brother stays around this area and I kinda wanted to make sure he was okay as he hasn't been dropping in as often..."

Kane nodded in understanding. He used to miss his brother at times... he still misses his brother, even though they weren't of the same flesh. Kane quickly shook any thoughts of this from his head;he didn't need those pesky memories bothering him again. Looking back at Steven, he forced a smile "Well, if you need any tips or such on the surrounding area, let me know. I know this place like the back of my hand."

Steve smiled "That I'll do! Thank you very much! See you guys around!" replied the newcomer after paying for his new pick. As he walked off, Kane watched him closely. He still looked familiar but the black haired boy could swear he'd never met the guy. He left his sword with Raphael, paying for the repairs, before continuing on to pick up some other things before heading home, mind riddled with questions on this new guy and how he got the feeling he knew him.

* * *

Steven sighed, exiting the village without anymore odd looks. As he walked through the forest, he began to wonder if coming here had been such a good idea at all. He knew that with one look at him, people got suspicious of the familiarity he had to his middle brother, but it wasn't his fault he was the way he was! As he rounded a corner of trees which hid his small house from sight, he nearly jumped out of his clothes from surprise. Leaning casually against his front door was Herobrine. After regaining his composure, he walked over, stopping in front of the being with an annoyed look.

"Will you EVER stop doing that?" he asked, frustration ringing clear as a bell in his voice.

The demigod-being simply shrugged, moving his gaze to his little human brother. He studied him a minute before opening his mouth, his voice taking on a deeper but kinder tone than it had been the previous night whilst chasing that human through the woods.

"How did your little trip to the village go?"

Steve pushed past the demigod into his house, putting away his items before flopping onto a couch made out of wool and wood. He grunted, waving his hand in a "fifty-fifty" manner.

"That bad huh?"

* * *

 **There we have it folks! Chapter 1 under my belt for the second time!Hope you can spot the differences, I tried to improve lol. Anyways, as always have a great week, day, year, millennia, idk whatever,**

 **Insane-Discord~**


	2. Secrets

**A one-shot, updates, and a new chapter all in two weeks? It must be Christmas! ANYHOW! Here is the rewrite for chapter two, hope ya like it! Before we start though...  
**

 **... The disclaimer. Only have Kane so here ya go!**

 **Kane|| I-D doesn't own Minecraft, Hero, or Steven; they only own the plot, story, and me.**

* * *

Nearly a week after his first visit had gone by and Steven was finally making his way back to the village. He had decided to stay at home, and most of his time had been spent fixing up and modifying his new house, or catching up with Hero. But as things got done around the house, and Hero and he told each other what all had happened since they'd last seen each other, the miner had started to get restless- bored even. So he'd finally decided to come back to the village. As he approached the outer walls, he began to feel a bit uneasy, like he was being watched. He shook his head, ' _Don't be a baby Steven, nobody is watching you_ ' he told himself, nodding before continuing on in. However, the feeling just wouldn't leave. He stopped, looking around. The part of town he was in was somewhat run down, and looked as if most of the houses were older than the ones farther in. He took a deep breath before walking again, soon finding he should've trusted his gut feeling. As he was passing by an extra shabby house, three figures jumped out, each brandishing on old sword. All three had black cloaks with hoods on them, of which were up so he couldn't see his face. Before he could take action, the three had him pinned down, and one moved to dump out and scrimage through the bag the human always brought with him. Panicking, he threw his arm out, successfully hitting the tallest one across the face which made the figure apparently angry, and they took too hitting, beating, and kicking him. When they finally got up, they left the same way they'd came, leaving a bruised Steve, the man bleeding from a few minor cuts and one major. He managed to drag himself over to lean against a house before the world went dark.

* * *

Kane was making his way back to town, a bag slung over his shoulder with the profit of the trip he'd taken this morning out to the forest. He had gone to both get some meat for himself and also the Edgefield family- Some of the only people he'd socialize with in town. The family consisted of a mother, father, and two boys, one age 8 and the other 4. The Edgefield's, however, were notoriously poor and the father could not provide for them since he was sick, and had been for awhile. Kane had taken it upon himself to help them out when they needed it. He had his reasons, one being the family had been one of the few to have shown him kindness when he'd first came to this village, and also for the kids. He loved the two brother's almost like they were his own siblings. As he made his way into town he thought he'd caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye through a whole in one of the houses. When he rounded the corner he saw a man leaned up against the house. He tilted his head before walking over and upon closer inspection realized he knew who it was. ' _It's that guy from the blacksmith's shop last week! What was his name again... Steven was it?_ ' He kneeled down beside him and saw he wasn't conscious, so he tried shaking him a few times. When that didn't work he looked at the cuts, taking out a canister of water he'd brought on his hunt and uncapping it before pouring it over the injuries, washing out the debris and the blood.

It was almost 30 minutes later when Steve regained his consciousness, groaning before opening his eyes. He yelped in surprise when he saw the outline of someone beside him, fearing one of the thieves had come back, only for his vision to focus and see it was someone else. He pushed himself into a sitting position before looking over at the man.

"Oh good" came the sound of a soft voice"You're finally awake!"

He nodded, rubbing his head and staring at the other a bit confusedly

"Oh, sorry! You probably don't remember me! I'm Kane Ichorus, we met at the Blacksmith's the other day. Steve right?"

He took a few minutes before his memory clicked, chuckling softly, nodding

"Yeah, I remember now, and yeah that's my name, don't wear it out."

Kane helped pull him up into a standing position

"You looked pretty deflated, for a minute there I thought you were dead. Guess you got lucky. What happened anyway?"

"Oh... Uh... I got jumped by a couple of people. They took my stuff"

He sighed, looking towards his discarded bag with an annoyed look.

Kane nodded "Ah, okay, well if you want I got some wraps at home, can get you wrapped up?"

"That... would be appreciated"

Minutes later Kane and Steve were off to the first's house. It took them about 15 minutes, but they soon arrived. Kane pointed to a couch where the miner could sit until he got the stuff. Steve did so without a fight. Kane came back out with some wraps, walking over and handing them to the miner, who quickly used them up on where he needed them before slowly standing up.

"Thanks, I appreciate the kindness, though I should probably get back to where I was going."

"Where would that be? Like I've said, I know this place pretty well so I could help ya find it!"

"Uh... the library was where I was headed"

"Oh yeah, that's an easy find, follow me."

* * *

No more than 10 minutes later both boys were sitting at a desk in a library, neither talking as both were immersed in what they were reading. Hours went by and soon darkness began to fall. The decreasing light pulled the two from their thoughts, and Steven visibly cringed.

"I need to get back home before night falls, thanks for helping me out Kane"

Kane nods "No problem, and don't thank me yet. I'm walking you home. Twos better than one with those guys around that jumped you right?"

The other human gave a nervous chuckle "You really don't have to, I'll be fine. Trust me"

"Nope, let's go. You won't change my mind"

With that, the two of them took off, Steven leading the way with Kane in tow. Five, ten, fifteen minutes went by before they finally spotted a light in the woods. Steven came to a dead stop, Kane almost running into him. The black-haired male shook his head, looking at his companion.

"This is good, I thank you for thewalk home. and for everything else" Steven abruptly said, looking at his newest friend.

Kane nodded his head, talking slowly "It's no problem... uh... see ya later then?"

Steve nodded, then took off, getting to his house and leaving a confused Kane to stew on the way back home on what his friend was hiding. If there was anything he hated it was not knowing something. Kane _was_ going to get to the bottom of what Steven was hiding. Little did he know that he wasn't the only curious being in the area at the time, as two white beams stared out of a tree as the human made his way back to his own home.


End file.
